Music Could be a New Change
by ice-destiny
Summary: The demigods and the magicians are given a small chance to live as a normal teenager for once. Them, refusing the offer, thinking it's crazy and only a selfish person would accept the crazy offer. Join them in their journey as they tumble and stumble in the twisted situation.


I know I have another story to update but my writers' block is really strong right now. PLease be patient with me. I will probably update it soon, so stay as you are. I know. I'm irresponsible. Mianheyo.

Haloo Guys. New story here ^^ I love music as much as I love food so, a music-fanfic for you guys ^^ Music-fanfic? Music-Fic? I don't know what it's called. Hehe, mianhe. But please tell me in review if you know what its called or at least have a opinion of what it is.

Summary: The demigods and the magicians are given a small chance to live as a normal teenager for once. Them, refusing the offer, thinking it's crazy and only a selfish person would accept the crazy offer. Join them in their journey as they tumble and stumble in the twisted situation.

P

E

R

C

Y

"You're crazy." I replied to the stupid offer. The man laughed. "Oh, only if you knew." I shook my head and left the man to his laughing session. He was crazy to think I would ever agree to his offer. Telling me that I can have a normal teenage life. Telling me all the positive things to tempt me into agreeing his offer.

If I wasn't a demigod, I wouldn't have this thrilling and exciting life, my life would be useless. Me? Be a "normal" human? All I could probably do is cower in fear in all the small things. I wouldn't have met my real dad if I was a normal teen. I could've now been in alleys beating up people who looked me in the eye. I wouldn't have saw such a great family around me. I wouldn't have felt the real feeling of excitement, fear, thrill… and love. I wouldn't have met Annabeth. That, I could never accept.

I shook my head as the conversation with the man kept on replaying in in my head. The man who wouldn't fight without reasons. The man who's a GOD. The man who placed my life in danger. The man who risked mine and Annabeth's life in order for him to not get humiliated. And that man is Ares, the god damn god of war.

_I was in the lake, getting a swim to release the stress. It's already been 3 months since we've beaten Gaea. Training was still on. It was tiring but you can't help but have fun with this family. Sure, I sound corny. I'm usually gonna go and complain that this was HELL. But I've been to hell. Literally._

_I stayed underwater when I saw someone walking here. "Where's that idiot." I smiled as I heard a familiar female voice say. 'Annabeth.' I thought. I heard her sigh and entered the feet in the water. "That hopeless seaweed brain." She mumbled. I grinned. 'Time for a little revenge.' I thought and pulled her feet to the water. She started squirming and stopped when she saw me laugh. She glared and pushed me away while swimming to the surface. I followed her, still laughing. _

"_Chiron wants us in the Big House." She said, "But I guess I'll be late since I got pulled by a demon into the lake." I kept on laughing since she couldn't dry herself up instantly, like me. I looked at her but she wouldn't give me eye contact. _

"_I'm sorry." I apologized and gave her the "sorry puppy" look. She looked at me and smiled, "Don't give me that look." I grinned and hugged her; at the same time drying her. _

_We pulled away and I gave her a peck on the lips. "Come on, Peter Johnson before Mr. D makes us clean the camp for being late." I didn't say anything and just intertwined her fingers with mine. I saw a smile printed on her face but it quickly changed into a frown. I felt the surge of electricity as her hold tightens on my hand. My mind immediately thinks a thousand ways of why she looks worried; Is she thinking of breaking up with me? Did I do something wrong to make her feel this way? What if she found someone else and is thinking of ways to break up with me? _

_I shook my head due to the "Ifs, Did, What ifs" filling my brain._

'_Am I nervous?' _

'_No, you idiot. You're just scared.' _

'_What's the difference?'_

'_How should I know? I'm not the smart one.' _

'_You're not helping.' _

'_No, YOU'RE not helping_.'

'_I'm Percy Jackson.' _

'_Yeah, so am I.' _

'_I'm son of Poseidon, lord of the seas… and creator of horses.'_

_'As if I don't know that? I'm you and he's MY dad.'_

_'Yeah, well. My mom's Sally Jackson.'_

_'Dude, I'm you and she's OUR mom… wait. Why're we talking 'bout this?'_

_'How should I know? I'm not the person who's brain's filled with seaweed.'_

_'Ha! So you admit you're not the REAL Percy Jackson. Caught you.'_

_'What?! We're the same person! I'm Percy Jackson. You're Percy Jackson.'_

_'Yeah but MY girlfriend's Annabeth Chase.'_

_'She's OUR girlfriend. We're the same freaking person!'_

_'Why am I talking to you anyway?'_

_'How am I supposed to know?'_

_'Thanks, you're SO helpful.'_

_'Welcome ^^.'_

_'Dude, how are you supposed to be the real Percy Jackson if you don't even understand SARCASM? That's like the emblem of PERCY JACKSON._

_'Why are we in this conversation?'_

_'You started it.'_

_'No, you did.'_

_'No, I didn't. You did.'_

_'Yeah, I did.'_

_'No! I did!'_

_'Ha! Gotcha! I'm so proud of myself. Tch, you're such an idiot.'_

_'You're proud of calling yourself an idiot? That's a first.'_

_'That makes you an idiot as well.'_

_I kept on arguing with my mental self when I heard a wonderful voice call out. Psh, I know it's cheesy._

_"Percy?" I heard the voice call again._

_"Hm?" I answered. She sighed, "We're here." I looked at her with a troubled look. I sighed when she looked away. Without saying a word, we entered the Big House. _

* * *

Why does Annabeth look so troubled? Is she thinking of ending **IT**? Did something happen to her? How will this end up? Wait for the next chappie to find out!

I will probably update my other story "World's ending but can't help to fall in love" real soon, so be VERY patient with me please. I've been having the worst writers' block and I'm tired of it. For those who haven't read my other story. Please read it ^^


End file.
